Showers and Weddings
by K'lara7
Summary: PT Collective’s Archivist’s Challenge. PT, All, PG Takes place during the last moments of Drive.


Disclaimer" Paramount owns the characters and all things Star Trek.  
  
'Showers and Weddings'  
  
by K'lara 7 (k_lara7@yahoo.com)  
  
PT Collective's Archivist's Challenge. P/T, All, PG Takes place during the last moments of Drive.  
  
***  
  
"Janeway to the Bridge, report."  
  
"That was the shock wave from an antimatter explosion."  
  
"I'll be right there." Nodding to the Ambassador, Janeway turned to Chakotay, and then left the mess hall.  
  
***    
  
Minutes later, Janeway entered the bridge. "Report."  
  
"The explosion originated from a J-class nebula, cause unknown. It is consistent with a warp core breach. The Delta Flyer was near the explosion point seconds before it occurred. They haven't responded to our hails."  
  
"Ensign Lang, conduct a scan of the area. Search for any debris." It was moments like these when Janeway hated to have her senior officers off the bridge. Harry was definitely needed at Ops right now. And where was the Flyer? They really didn't have an idea.  
  
"Captain, the scans were completely inconclusive. We have not been able to penetrate the gasses. There is definitely a trail leading into the nebula, matching the configuration of the Flyer's engines."  
  
"Try remodulating the theta band and look for a subspace wake. That should identify a ship moving at impulse."  
  
"Captain, I think I found the Flyer." Tuvok said from his consul. Then in anticipation of her next command, stated, "On screen."  
  
The view screen then projected an image of a floating object in the outer realm of the nebula. "Magnifying." The image got a lot better and the badly beaten flyer was clearly distinguishable.  
  
"Try hailing them again." She waited a moment, and then tapped her consul. "Voyager to the Flyer. Do you read?" There was a crackle from the comm.  
  
"Trying to clear out the interference. There that is the best I can do," Ensign Lang said.  
  
"Voyager to the Delta Flyer."   
  
***  
  
"Think faster."  
  
"Why are you going to withdraw the question?"  
  
"No, but I might start to beg, could get embarrassing," he said just before he kissed her.   
  
"That might be nice," she said when they finally parted.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes, now thoroughly frustrated. "Your answer?"  
  
"I—"   
  
"Voyager to the Delta Flyer," Janeway's voice came over the Comm.   
  
Damn, Paris thought. "Paris here."   
  
"We detected a large antimatter explosion near your location. What is your status?"  
  
"Captain, we are still in one piece, barely. The new fuel converter overloaded. The warp core breached. Harry warned us in time to avoid being too close to the spectators. Sorry about the race."  
  
"That's alright. How are you two?"  
  
"We're definitely alright, Captain," B'Elanna responded. " Who won the race?"  
  
"Assan. What the hell happened?"  
  
"Captain," Tom broke in. "If you don't mind I think we need to explain once we get back to Voyager. It will take a few minutes to access all the damage here. We will pick up Harry and then report to Voyager."  
  
"Pick up Harry? What's wrong with Arina's ship?" Janeway asked.  
  
"We're not sure Captain, but he warned us about the warp core in a carrier wave. He hasn't responded to our hail."  
  
"Proceed. Call for help if you need it. We'll see you in a few minutes. Janeway out."  
  
Janeway turned to Tuvok. "Notify me as soon as they are aboard. Have Seven go to the Shuttle Bay and help you find a cause for what happened. I want to hear your findings. When Paris and Torres get back send them to Sick Bay and then notify me. When Ensign Kim is aboard, have him meet me in my ready room.  
  
"Aye."   
  
Chakotay met Janeway in the corridor. "What happened?"  
  
"A malfunction in the fuel assembly caused the Flyer's warp core to breach, but Tom and B'Elanna are both alright. They went to get Harry and will then report aboard. In the mean time we have some entertaining to do."  
  
***  
  
"Harry and Arina are about 1,000,000 kilometers from here. It will take a few minutes to cut through the interference. Trying to compensate."  
  
"B'Elanna..."  
  
"Tom, please let's talk about this on Voyager."  
  
"Fine." Tom said, switching on the engine with an angry sweep of his arm. "Coming up on the Imotep ship. There is damage in the navigational system. Still no response."  
  
"Locking on to two life signs and engaging transporter."  
  
Moments later Harry and Arina materialized in front of them. Harry had Arina pinned down with a phaser. "Are you two alright?" Harry asked.  
  
"That's funny I was about to ask you the same question."  
  
"Arina sabotaged her own ship twice. And the fuel converter, it was rigged to explode."  
  
"Yeah," B'Elanna answered. "We noticed. It would definitely be a quick end to the peace," she said as she tied Arina up.  
  
"So why did you to stop, anyway?"  
  
With a smirk B'Elanna answered. "We had our own race to run. Congratulate us Harry. Tom and I are going to be married." If I'm going to say yes anyway, why wait for Voyager?  
  
"It's about time. Do I get to throw the bachelor party?"  
  
"Not unless Seven is throwing the bridal shower, " Tom said a little out of breath. She said yes! He couldn't believe it. He was so sure she would reject him.  
  
"Have you told the Captain yet?"  
  
"No Harry. I just found out myself. B'Elanna told you before she did me. In fact she still has to answer the question."  
  
"Yes, Tom I'll marry you. So let's set a date," quick before you change your mind.  
  
"Today, as soon as we get back to Voyager."  
  
"No, I think we should wait a little bit," not that quick.  
  
Seeing where this was going and not liking the idea at all, Harry stepped into the conversation. "I think you should get married in front of the entire delegation tonight in the mess hall."  
  
"Why Harry?" Tom asked.  
  
"Because if you two can finally realize you belong together without fighting about it, you deserve to have witnesses. Besides," he paused for effect, "If you two can get together peacefully, then anything is possible, including this treaty. They'll have an example to follow."  
  
At that comment Arina rolled her eyes, but Harry continued, "I guess she disagrees. As soon as we get back, I'll have Tuvok take Arina into custody, then meet you two in Sick Bay. I'm sure the Doctor will want to check you two out for any mental problems."  
  
"Gee, thanks Harry."  
  
"You don't have to thank me Tom. In fact, why don't you meet me in my quarters after your appointment with the Doc?"  
  
"Sure Harry."  
  
"No more talk about a bachelor party. Besides with the Delaney sisters taken, I doubt you could find anyone else for all that man stuff."  
  
"Actually B'Elanna, I was thinking that Neelix might know some obscure Klingon ritual involving pain sticks and bat'leths."  
  
"Funny Harry," Tom's tone implied that it wasn't.  
  
"Hey that's a great idea, maybe you should challenge Vorik for me."  
  
"We are not—"  
  
"Voyager to Paris."  
  
"Paris here," saved by Tuvok. Again.  
  
"You are in range for a tractor beam to lock on and bring you in."  
  
"Affirmative. This is one time I'll go for that. Impulse engines just went off line."  
  
"Stand by. Engineering crews will meet you in the Shuttle Bay."  
  
"Commander, could you please meet us in the Shuttle Bay as well?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Ensign. Tuvok out."  
  
***    
  
Tuvok arrived just after the Flyer entered the Shuttle Bay. Moments later the Flyer doors opened and Harry come out leading a restrained Arina from the Flyer. "Commander, she's all yours. You'll want to beam her ship aboard and check it for tampering, but you'll find that she sabotaged her own ship twice, and the Flyer. She tried to end the peace by ending the race with a bang. If the Flyer had made it over the finish line, everyone in the area would have been killed. A quick end to the peace."  
  
"Indeed. Thank you, Ensign; I will escort her to Antarian security. Mr. Paris, Ms. Torres, the captain ordered me to send you straight to Sick Bay. Mr. Kim, she wants to see you in her ready room. Seven will be here shortly to oversee the repairs of the Flyer."  
  
"Why does everyone keep insisting we go to Sick Bay?" Tom asked.  
  
Seven, having snuck up on the group answered for them. "Given the frequency of yours and Lieutenant Torres's injuries when you are in a shuttle craft together, it is a wise precaution. Besides, the Doctor mentioned something about checking that hard head of yours, Lieutenant"  
  
Harry started laughing as Tom blushed. "Tom, I'll meet you later. I have to go report to the Captain." With that comment everyone went in his or her own direction.   
  
"So what did you two get yourselves into this time?" the Doctor asked.  
  
"Oh, not much Doc, just a Level One warp core breach. Nothing we aren't used to," Tom responded from his usual place on Biobed One.  
  
The Doc began his tricorder scan of Tom. "I will need to run several tests and observe you for the next four hours."  
  
"Four hours, Doc we don't need to be observed, we're fine."  
  
"Lieutenant Paris, you were in an antimatter explosion in a J-class nebula, there is no way to predict how the gasses might interact with your body." The doctor walked over to B'Elanna who was seated on the other biobed.  
  
"Tom, just be patient, we will have plenty of time to talk later," B'Elanna said as the doctor finished his tricorder scan of her.  
  
"Mr. Paris you have a minor concussion, what a surprise," his tone made it clear that it was anything but. " A few lacerations, and bruises that will no doubt go away in a few days. Ms. Torres, you have a dislocated shoulder and also have a few lacerations and bruises."  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Kim, your report." Janeway asked a few minutes later. She was standing at attention near the window, Harry was standing in front of her desk.  
  
"I detected a malfunction in the co-pilot's console and that's when I discovered that Arina had sabotaged her own ship. She admitted to me that she is not in favor of the peace treaty. I discovered she had disabled the Comm. system. When the Flyer stopped dead in the water, I realized Arina wanted the Flyer to cross the finish line first. I remembered that Arina is the one who got us into the race and she is the one who gave us the converter to be eligible. I then used a modulated pulse to send Tom a warning message in Morse code. We use it in the Captain Proton simulation. The Flyer moved away from the finish line and I lost contact with their signal."  
  
"At that point I had no choice but to wait for someone to come get us. I just didn't think it would be Tom and B'Elanna."  
  
"Where is Arina now?"  
  
"I turned her over to Tuvok."  
  
"Very good. When Paris and Torres are done in Sick Bay, I'll get their statements. I haven't had a chance to talk with them yet. How bad was the damage to the Flyer?"  
  
"Well, we'll have to rebuild the warp assembly and check out all major systems, but otherwise I think everything else will be alright. Seven should have no trouble with the rest of the systems."  
  
"Very well. If there is nothing else, then you're dismissed."  
  
"Actually Captain, there is something else I wish to discuss with you and Chakotay, and it really won't wait."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, Captain, its just…well…"  
  
"Out with it Ensign."  
  
"Tom and B'Elanna have finally decided to get married and they are talking about having you marry them as soon as possible, tonight maybe. I just wanted your help with putting together a little surprise for them. If you could get the Doctor to keep them in Sick Bay awhile, maybe until just before 1700 hours, then find someway to get B'Elanna ready for her own wedding, I can handle Tom. Seven could even get the Flyer ready for a quick away mission, they could get some time off—That is if you—"  
  
"Let me get this straight Harry. Tom and B'Elanna are finally ready to get married."  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
Not exactly crunch time, but I'll let it pass. "They want to rush the wedding, but you don't want them to get off with out at least some kind of ceremony. Right?"  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
"Janeway to Chakotay."  
  
"Yes Captain?"  
  
"Please report to my ready room and have Seven, Tuvok and Neelix going you when they can."  
  
"Aye Captain." Janeway closed the Comm. signal.  
  
Turning to Harry she said, "Now Mr. Kim what did you have in mind?"  
  
***   
  
Down in Sick Bay the doctor received a coded message from Janeway informing him that he was to keep the Lieutenants occupied until 1630 hours, then report to the mess hall in dress uniform. He was also informed to keep this a secret.    
  
"So what do you say we go to the Captain and have her marry us tonight?" Tom asked when he knew the EMH was in his office. He got up and walked over to B'Elanna's biobed.  
  
"Why the rush?" she asked as Tom sat down.  
  
"I don't want you to change your mind."  
  
"I won't Tom. Do you know how long I've waited for you to ask me?"  
  
"I just didn't think you would want me. You've always made it clear before that you don't need me. You go to Chakotay or the Captain whenever something is bothering you. We don't talk about the hard stuff with each other. Sometimes I feel like you don't need me at all."  
  
"No, Tom I do need you. I've just been afraid of scaring you off. Sometimes I think I must do that to everyone I meet. I really need you so much. There are times when I think you don't need me. You go to Harry or the Holodeck when you have problems, when it should be me. When you have problems you retreat from me."  
  
"I keep thinking that one day I'll make another mistake, like the last time. I had everything I wanted and somehow I blew it. My biggest fear is loosing you. There's just no way I could recover."  
  
"You'll always have me," with that she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
Of course the Doctor chose that moment to walk in. "Ah, Lieutenant Paris, I need to do another scan of you cerebral cortex to make sure your concussion has been treated completely." He walked over and began scanning Tom. "Of course your heart is racing so fast I might need to declare a medical emergency."  
  
B'Elanna gave the doctor her famous Look and asked, "Doctor is your program malfunctioning? Do you need me to adjust your audio processor?"  
  
"No thank you, Lieutenant everything is normal," he replied with a smirk.  
  
At that moment Janeway walked in. "Doctor, report."  
  
"They both had a few minor injuries, but will recover. I've treated them for the serious ones. The rest will just take time for the soreness to go away."  
  
"Thank you Doctor. Would you mind checking on Harry, he refused to come to Sick Bay. He should be in the conference room meeting with Antarian security."  
  
"Very well, Captain. Mr. Paris, Ms. Torres, I expect to see you here when I return."  
  
"Don't worry about that Doctor. I'm sure they'll stay right where they are without me having to make that an order." As the Doctor walked out, Janeway turned to her two officers. "I want to know what happened out there. According to Harry you had already stopped when he discovered Arina's plot."  
  
"We had a disagreement, Captain, and I quit the race to resolve it," Paris answered.  
  
"Do I even want to know what this was about?"  
  
"It was a question of my priorities, Captain. I had to reaffirm what they were."  
  
"And have you come to any conclusions?" Janeway asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, Captain," B'Elanna answered. "If you wouldn't mind, we would like you to marry us as soon we get out of here and cleaned up."  
  
"I'll think about it, but not tonight. I want you both in the Mess Hall in full racing dress uniform at 1800 hours. We have a different kind of peace treaty to celebrate tonight."  
  
"Now what happened after this disagreement?"  
  
"Harry's signal came in the middle of our discussion. He sent a Morse code message on a phased carrier wave. The message said that the fuel converter was rigged."  
  
B'Elanna continued, "Varidium isotopes were mixing with the plasma. It was to late to eject the converter. Apparently the onboard sensors had been tampered with. We had a warp core breach in progress."  
  
"B'Elanna informed me we were going to have to dump the core. From where we were, that meant causing an antimatter explosion that would kill everyone at the finish line. Our only hope was to get the Flyer into the nebula, and pray the ionized gasses would contain the explosion."  
  
"The warp core ejection system was off line. I had to reinitialize the system and the eject the core."  
  
"I was able to get the impulse engines on line and get us far enough away from the explosion to keep the Flyer intact."  
  
"I'm going to go make our official report to Antarian security. I will see you two in the Mess Hall at 1800 hours. B'Elanna, you need to check in with Seven in Cargo Bay 2 as soon as you get out of here. She has a question about a phase modulation in her alcove that she wants to discuss with you."  
  
"Yes, Captain."  
  
***   
  
The Doctor released his patients at 1630 hours. After stopping at their respective quarters for a quick shower and to change out of their racing uniforms, Paris went to Harry's quarters, and B'Elanna went to Seven's.   
  
In Harry's quarters, Neelix had managed to get quite a crowd gathered in very little time. Whether Tom wanted it or not he was getting a bachelor party. "You know Tom," Neelix said as he was passing out his famous Javellian Fudge Cake, "Now that your getting married, I think I'm going to have to start asking Harry for dating advice."  
  
"Neelix are you trying to depress me?"  
  
"No, Tom, I think he is pointing out to you that you are no longer Voyager's most popular playboy. In fact, I don't think you have been in quite a while. At least that's what the Delaney sisters say," Kim added.  
  
"Tom, I did consider trying to follow typical Earth traditions for the bachelor party, but Harry talked me out of it. Something about not having a female onboard Voyager that isn't afraid of your fiancé," Neelix said to a room full of laughter.  
  
"Indeed Mr. Paris, you are arguably one of the most courageous men on Voyager. I do sincerely offer you the Vulcan sentiment 'Live long and prosper,'" Tuvok added.  
  
"Just one question Tom, should you think about preparing your will now, or after the wedding?"   
  
"I think I will pass on that one Chakotay. I do however promise not to join a monastery."   
  
***  
  
When B'Elanna arrived in Cargo Bay 2 there was loud applause and cheering. She looked around trying to find Seven. There were so many women from across the different departments of Voyager in the bay.  
  
"Congratulations B'Elanna," Lieutenant Sue Nicolletti said. "We just heard the great news, and couldn't resist throwing you a party."  
  
"The news?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
"About you and Tom. Congratulations, Lieutenant," Janeway said as she came up carrying a present. "Harry told me the news at the debriefing. So while you and Tom were in sickbay, definitely in need of mental evaluation, we've been down here planning this surprise. Considering the spectacular ending to the race, I would have to agree that you won. Seven was generous enough to loan us her quarters, and Neelix baked two of his Javellian Fudge Cakes. One for your party and one for Tom's."  
  
"Tom's?"  
  
"Not to worry Lieutenant," Megan Delaney said, "There are no women at his bachelor party. We're all either on duty or celebrating with you. The men are in Harry's quarters."  
  
"B'Elanna, about two years ago, while Tom was designing the Delta Flyer he showed me the design of a ring I'm sure he created for you. I'm sure he meant it for an engagement ring, so I took the liberty of replicating it for you."  
  
"Thank you, Captain."  
  
"Oh your welcome. And while I know you were hoping to get married as soon as possible, it will have to wait until after the reception tonight. Unfortunately, this celebration will have to be cut short. We have to be in the Mess Hall in formal dress at 1800 hours. I will expect you to be prompt. There will be a lot of celebrating over the next few days, and at my earliest convenience, I will try to fit a wedding in. I have to report to the Mess Hall, please enjoy the party ladies. I will see you in just a little while." Janeway hugged B'Elanna and walked out of the bay.  
  
"Lieutenant I wanted to congratulate you, and wish you well on you relationship with Lieutenant Paris. One can hope it will be perfection, but I—feel it will be volatile. Here is my gift to you," Seven said, handing B'Elanna a data chip.  
  
"Thank you, Seven, but you also gave me one of the greatest gifts you ever could. The discussion we had in Astrometrics? I was wondering if you would mind standing with me as my bridesmaid. There isn't anyone I would rather have."  
  
"I would be honored to."   
  
***  
  
"Tom, I hate to steal a piece of cake and run, but I have to report to the Mess Hall. I expect to see everyone there in dress uniform at 1800 hours. The Captain said she would try to fit a wedding in sometime in the next few days. I hope to be giving the bride away. Here is my present. It is a medicine bag, to help guide you on your journey. You have come a long way in the last seven years Tom, but I doubt your quite ready for the bumpy road you now face. I'll see you gentlemen shortly." Chakotay nodded to Tuvok and they left Harry's quarters.  
  
Considering their past, Tom was speechless at Chakotay's unconditional acceptance of his decision to marry B'Elanna. He had expected to be warned off.  
  
Harry said, "Tom, here is my present to you. Please don't open it until your alone with B'Elanna. I hate to break up the party, but we only have a few minutes to get ready for the reception."   
  
"Tom stop fidgeting," Harry said looking over at his friend as they waited for the turbolift to open onto deck 2. As participants in the race, their dress uniforms were slightly different from the rest. It was the standard bell of the diplomatic dress, in black with a white strip across the top, designed just for the race competitors.  
  
"I can't help it, Harry. This just isn't the most comfortably outfit. Starfleet must have decided to make these so uncomfortable, that no one would let their guard down at these functions." The turbolift doors opened and the two junior officers stepped into the corridor.  
  
"Relax, Tom, you have nothing to worry about. Besides, the uniform was created solely for you."  
  
"Gee that makes me feel a lot better, thanks."  
  
"That's what best friends are for," Harry responded as they reached the Mess Hall. Pausing before the Mess Hall doors, Harry asked, "You were serious about me being your best man at your wedding, weren't you?"  
  
"Of course I was Harry."  
  
"Good, because Tom—" the Mess Hall doors opened, "Your about to be married."  
  
Before Tom could react to that statement Neelix met them at the door. "Congratulations Lieutenant. If you will come this way please," Neelix said as he started forward toward the starview window. "You need to stand here. Mr. Kim, I need you right here." In front and to the left of where Neelix pointed, Janeway stood. To her left was Seven looking quite uncomfortable in blue Starfleet dress uniform.  
  
***  
  
"Chakotay, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just on my way to the Mess Hall, and thought you might want some company."  
  
"Thanks, I wouldn't mind it," B'Elanna said as she stepped into the corridor and headed for the turbolift.  
  
"I wanted to ask you: Is it true that Paris asked you to marry him? And you said yes?"  
  
"Yes, its true. I know what your going to say Chakotay, but Tom really isn't the same guy he was ten years ago, or even seven years ago."  
  
"I am aware of that. Actually, I was going to wish you well," Chakotay said as the turbolift doors opened.  
  
"You were?" she asked as they stepped into the turbolift.  
  
"Tom and I might not have been the best of friends when we set out on this journey, but he isn't a bad guy. In fact, I trust him to take care of you. It's been obvious for a while, just how much he does care about you."  
  
"I'm shocked. I thought for sure, if there would be any objections to this marriage, they would come from you," she said as the turbolift doors opened onto deck 2.  
  
"Actually Lieutenant, I didn't think I had the right to wage a formal complaint to your relationship after the incident on Sakari. After all, if I remember my Klingon customs—"  
  
"Ooh, I know already. Did you have to bring that up?"  
  
"I just wanted you to understand that while I might not have agreed with it at first, and I've seen Tom flirt with many different women, I've known for several years that it just wasn't my place to say anything. Even before Sakari, Tom just seemed right for you, especially, after the incident with the Vidiians. I'm only surprised that it took him this long to finally get around to asking you." Pausing outside the Mess Hall doors Chakotay said, "B'Elanna would you let me have the honor of giving you away at your wedding?"  
  
"Of course, Chakotay. Tom and I haven't decided on a date yet. I'll let you know when we do."  
  
Chakotay reached over and wrapped her arm in his. As the Mess Hall doors opened Chakotay whispered, "Smile Lieutenant, your about to be married."  
  
From inside the Mess Hall music began to flow. B'Elanna saw Janeway standing up front near the starview window. Tom was standing in front of her to her right, Harry next to him. Seven was standing off to Janeway's left. Tom and Harry were wearing the same matching dress white on black uniforms that she was. Seven was looking just a little out of place in blue Starfleet dress.  
  
"Ready?" Chakotay asked?  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," B'Elanna replied taking a deep breath.  
  
"Naomi, now!" looking up B'Elanna realized the little girl must have been drafted to serve as the flower girl. She was splashing the Mess Hall floor with rose petals that must have been donated from the hydroponics bay. Chakotay took the lead and started after her, bringing a still slightly bemused B'Elanna along. In various spots around the room the entire senior staff and most of the crew were assembled. It was definitely time to get these two together.  
  
As B'Elanna and Chakotay got to the end of the makeshift isle, Janeway began to speak. "We are all here to witness the union between two of our closest family members. Although most of us never believed it was possible from two such passionate people to agree upon this course in their lives, all of us wish both of you well.  
  
"Tom, do you take this woman to be you wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do," he said, and any who possibly doubted his sanity forgot their doubts.  
  
"B'Elanna, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, through everything the Delta Quadrant has in store for you, as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Janeway turned to Kim and asked, "Do you have the ring?  
  
Kim nodded and handed the plain golden band to Tom.  
  
"Tom, place the ring on her left hand and repeat after me." Tom slowly slid the ring onto her left hand. "I give you this ring as a token of my love—""  
  
"I give you this ring as a token of my love—"  
  
"—and as a symbol of my everlasting affection, until death do us part."  
  
"—and as a symbol of my everlasting affection, until death do us part."  
  
Seven tapped B'Elanna on the shoulder and handed her a larger matching golden band. Janeway said, "B'Elanna place the ring on Tom's left hand and repeat after me: I give you this ring as a token of my love—"  
  
"I give you this ring as a token of my love—"  
  
"—and as a symbol of my everlasting affection, until death do us part."  
  
"—and as a symbol of my everlasting affection, until death do us part."  
  
"Then by the power invested in me by the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Before she could say anything else, Tom leaned over and kissed his wife. With a chuckle, Janeway said, "you may now kiss the bride."  
  
"Captain, I think you're just a little late on that one," Harry said and everyone laughed.  
  
Several moments later, Harry interrupted, "Uh Tom, B'Elanna, you can come up for air anytime now." Tom stood back and smiled.  
  
"Congratulations, you two. I hope your life goes exactly the way you want it to," Neelix said. "Now Tom, B'Elanna, I brought you a present. I was looking into old earth traditions. Naomi and I made this together for you." He held up a circle made from a stretched bamboo rod, fine thin string intertwined into the center of it holding a medallion suspended in its center. On the medallion was the outline of the symbol of the Klingon Empire overlapping the outline of the Federation symbol. Behind the two outlines was an embossed image of Voyager. Draping down from the lower edge of the circle were four strings covered with beads and tied to a feather.  
  
"This is a dream-catcher. It filters all the dreams in a room and catches the bad ones, only allowing the good ones into your heart. We hope that all your dreams are fulfilled."  
  
 "Everyone, gather around. Grab your glass of champagne. I would like to make a toast," Harry paused. "Since that first time in Sandrine's, when B'Elanna let you know just what she thought about you Tom, I figured you would be perfect for each other. For a while, I thought I must be crazy, but you were certainly not a guy to back down from our only resident Klingon. And B'Elanna, you really knew how to keep Paris in his place. You protect and complement each other well, making both of you complete. May the rest of your lives be filled with joy," pausing for a moment, Harry finished, "and try to keep each other out of trouble."  
  
The party continued on with a round of laughter and everyone in good spirits. It was a rare event when most of the crew, anyone not needed on duty could enjoy the down time. Tom was still quite stunned. Even though he really wanted to get married, he didn't think it was possible. But when the same person who passes out the marriage license also does the marrying, things can move very fast.  
  
"Tom, B'Elanna, I'm sure that while you appreciate all the attention and well wishes, you might really like to be alone right about now. Report to the Shuttle Bay, bags packed, Conn. and Engineering reports in hand, in two hours. You're dismissed.  
  
Still a little dazed at the speed of everything Tom replied, "Thank you, Captain." The newlyweds quickly left the Mess Hall.  
  
Janeway turned to Harry and nodded. "I'll see you in the Shuttle Bay in two hours, Ensign. Seven go with them."  
  
***   
  
The next two hours were a blur for Tom. He had to rush to his quarters, change his uniform and gather his things. He was a little behind on his report and would have to hurry to update it before he had to be in the Shuttle Bay. Tom couldn't help but wonder what the crew had in store for them next. Harry had managed to pull the carpet right out from under him. It wasn't often that he was able to render Tom speechless.  
  
***   
  
B'Elanna rushed to pack her things. She quickly changed out of her uniform. Grabbing up a PADD she checked to make sure it was up to date and then signed it. She grabbed the PADD that contained her diagnostic schedule for the next week and left her room.  
  
When B'Elanna met Tom outside the Shuttle Bay doors, he could resist taking her in his arms and kissing her. He wasn't sure how long they were in the corridor, or how long they would have stayed there if Tuvok hadn't come up on them. Lieutenants, I believe you are late in reporting. I'm sure the Captain is waiting for you," He said as he stepped forward to enter the bay. "You might want to hurry."  
  
"Thank you Tuvok," Tom said wryly.  
  
"The newlyweds have finally decided to report as ordered, Captain," Tuvok announced.  
  
"Lieutenants, you are just in time. I have made arrangements for some down time for both of you. Chakotay has rearranged the duty assignments and Harry and Seven have agreed to cover Engineering. Chakotay will take the Conn. Tom, B'Elanna we repaired the Flyer. It doesn't have warp capability, but there are several nice places to visit within impulse range. I expect you back in one week. Check with the Antarian delegation. As a reward for your assistance in apprehending the saboteur they have agreed to make arrangements for you to visit on any of the planets they signed this treaty with. All I ask is that you check in with Harry once a day to let us know where to find you if we have an emergency. Report back in one week. Dismissed." She paused, and then finished, "good luck."  
  
 "I repaired most of the damaged systems, but you might find a few glitches. I also took the liberty of providing certain amenities for your honeymoon," Harry said.  
  
Naomi came running up. "B'Elanna, you forgot to throw your bouquet," she said handing her the flowers.  
  
With a twinkle in her eye, B'Elanna turned her back on the crowd, and then waited for all the single women to gather around. Glancing over her shoulder once to check her target, she tossed the flowers straight at Janeway, who caught them more out of reflex than desire.  
  
There was laughter all over, but no one tried to guess whom the Captain might marry. Sometimes you want to avoid heavy discussions with your boss.  
  
"Have fun, you two. And B'Elanna, the only fight I want to hear about between you is which name your going to take. I kind of like the sound of B'Elanna Paris," Harry said. "Now get out of here."  
  
"That's an order," Janeway added with a laugh. "Now!"  
  
With that command everyone assembled in the Shuttle Bay started throwing rice.   
  
A few minutes later the Delta Flyer departed from Voyager. 


End file.
